Come Back, Daddy
by seaofwords22
Summary: Being away from his family was never easy. And it sure wasn't making it any easier two sweet blue eyes looking at him through a computer screen. Especially when those eyes belonged to Klaus Mikaelson's pride and joy; his daughter. AU-Series Of One-Shots
1. Come Back, Daddy

**Hey ya all! So this is totally AU and random. I just wanted to write something sweet and fluffy with Klaus and Caroline being parents and all! Takes place after many many years in New Orleans! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. Just my ideas and little Ms. Mikaelson! :D**

* * *

**Come Back, Daddy**

"All right, baby, are you set?" Caroline slipped under the fluffy covers of their king sized bed and wrapped them more tightly around her and Ally with a smile.

"Yeah!" the 5 year old girl beamed a smile, her loose blonde curls swaying as she nodded. "I'm so excited mama!" she looked up at her with those blue eyes that reminded so much of him, shinning and bright with expectation.

"I know, lovebug, me too!" she matched her smile and adjusted her laptop better on her legs, as she looped a hand around her tiny shoulders, cuddling little Ally to her chest.

Soon enough the black screen started brightening and his long missed face appeared, his infamous smirk curling his lips and making Caroline's heart clench to her chest.

"Daddy!" Allie squalled happily, straightening up and sending him one of her sweetest smiles.

Klaus' smirk turned to a heart melting wide smile at the sound of his daughter. "Hello sweetheart." He spoke in awe, as his eyes shined looking at her before turning to his wife. "Hi my love." His expression changed, depicting relief at the sight of her beautiful face and a total man in love.

"Nik…" Caroline breathed with a logging smile, as they got lost in each other's eyes. God, she missed him so much.

"Daddy" Ally interrupted them, demanding attention. "Where are you now?"

Klaus turned to his daughter, his smile never leaving his lips while talking. "I'm in a beautiful city in Italy, sweetheart. That country that looks like a boot in the map, you remember?" he tried to explain to her.

"There?" Ally gasped adorably. "But that's too far away! Do you know how to get home, daddy?" she said terrified, making both her parents chuckle.

"Don't worry, love. Daddy isn't going to get lost." Klaus assured her with yet another smile.

"But the other day we talked you were in another place." She pointed out perplexed. "Why are you travelling, daddy? I hate it when you travel." She pouted and Klaus' face fell seeing her like that.

"Ally…" Caroline spoke in a motherly tone. "We said that daddy and uncle Lijah have some work to do so they can't be with us for some months." She explained softly, caressing her blonde locks. "Daddy doesn't like it either so don't make him feel worse."

Klaus' attention was totally held by his beautiful wife. His heart used to always swell every time he saw her like that with their daughter. She was so natural, her motherly nature adding more light to her. Klaus was always madly in love with her but from the minute their little Ally was born it seemed that his love and devotion towards her simply amplified, if that was even possible.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Ally spoke in a sugary sweet voice, smiling apologetically at the webcam and Klaus couldn't help but smile back. She was so innocent and sweet, totally unaware of the crazy world around her. When the time would come, he and Caroline had decided that they would tell her everything; what they are and how she was conceived by a spell from Bonnie and then she would decide what lifestyle she would like to follow. But for now she was too little for all that.

"So, tell me, sweetheart. What are you doing while I'm gone?" Klaus asked curiously; he wanted to know everything about the life of his two girls back in New Orleans.

"I'm going to kindergarten every day, although sometimes I wanna stay home and watch Baby Looney Tunes but momma doesn't let me" she confessed with sadness making Caroline roll her eyes and Klaus chuckle. "Sometimes aunt Bekah comes at the evenings to see us and today uncle Stefan came too and we played with my watercolors." She laughed guiltily at the memory.

"Yeah," Caroline spoke in an annoyed voice "_your_ daughter found it very funny today to color half of the walls of her room with watercolors and then continued her artistic inspiration to Stefan's shirt." She informed him in a high pitched voice and his expression turned amused. "And of course Stefan helped her cause he is just putty when she looks at him with that Mikaelson eyes!" she groaned and shook Ally's chin playfully, making the little girl giggle more.

Klaus laughed happily at the sight in front of him. That was his girl, he thought proudly. Thinking about it, it wasn't really Stefan's fault. No one could say no to Ally; she had everyone wrapped around her pretty little finger.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" the little girl suddenly asked, the atmosphere changing immediately.

"Soon, sweetheart. I promise in a few days I'll be there and all three of us can go somewhere together, alright?" he smiled sweetly at her, although he felt bad inside for not being there to hold both of his girls tightly in his arms.

"Yay!" Ally cheered loudly and her parents smiled lovingly at each other. "Daddy, can you call uncle Lijah for me? I want to say something to him." Her expression turned into a pout again and Caroline raised an eyebrow questionly.

"Sure, sweetheart." Klaus gave her a small smile and turned to call his brother but he had already appeared behind him.

"I heard somebody was asking for me." Elijah smiled at the camera, truly happy to see his niece again.

"Hi uncle Lijah!" Ally smiled brightly at him and waved. "Listen, I just wanted a favor." She paused and the elder man nodded. "Can you please bring daddy home very very soon?" she spoke in a sad little voice, making Klaus look at her with sad eyes. "I really miss him and I know mama miss him too cause her smile isn't the same when daddy is not with us." Caroline sighed shaking her head at how observant her daughter was for her age and placed a loving kiss on top of her head. Her blue cat eyes locked with her husband's sad icy orbs and at that moment Klaus knew that what Ally was talking about was true. He knew Caroline couldn't bare it when they were apart, as much as he. And he hated himself more now for not being able to be there and make her laugh the way he only knew how.

Elijah's lips formed a small smile at the exchange of the family in front of him. "I give you my word, little Ms. Mikaelson, that your father will be there with you in a couple of days." He beamed down at the child and she did the same, knowing that when her uncle used these words there wasn't a chance he would back out.

"Thank you, uncle Lijah! I love you!" she said sweetly. She was just like her mom when it came to expressions of affection.

"I love you too Alicia." He gave her a final smile and disappeared further inside the house.

"Now, missy, it's time for bed so hurry up and go wash your teeth." Caroline instructed in a motherly authorizing tone, caressing her hair.

"But I wanna talk to daddy more…" the girl complained, making Klaus smile amused at the scene.

"Yes, but you have school tomorrow and, like a good girl, you shouldn't be up past your bedtime." Caroline insisted.

"But mama…" Ally whined again.

"Ally, sweetheart, listen to mama…" Klaus raised his eyebrows and instructed in his fatherly tone that left no chance for further discussion.

"Fine!" Ally scoffed and threw her locks over her shoulder, making her dad smirk. Whenever she did that, she was just a miniature of Caroline to Klaus' eyes. "But when I come back you'll still be here to say goodnight to you, ok?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, angel, I'll be waiting." He gave her a reassuring smile and the girl stepped clumsily over Caroline, knocking her on the stomach as she slid out of the bed, and ran to her parents' en suite bathroom.

"Slow down, sweet pi, daddy doesn't go anywhere." Caroline breathed as she smiled lovingly at her husband.

Klaus eyes roamed over her face, the cute smirk Caroline loved evident on his lips. "I missed you, love… Like you can't imagine." He sighed.

"I think I can…" she sighed too and her right hand lingered to the screen, somehow trying to touch him. "How are things there?" she asked concerned.

"Everything is fine. Bonnie's vision was right; there's no threat for our family. Every vampire is dead." He informed her and Caroline let a breath of relief. Nearly a year ago, Elijah had made an interesting discovery that the witches had helped Mikael create an army of indestructible vampires in order to finish his task of killing his children in case he wasn't able to fulfill it. Immediately, all of the Mikaelson family was emerged which led to Klaus and Elijah scouring the Earth for them. They spent nearly a year travelling – with some small breaks back in New Orleans for Klaus to spend time with his family – and when they were about to head to their last destination, Italy, Bonnie had a vision with good news. It appeared that the vampire army was linked with vampire Alaric's life so when he was killed they died along with him. However, the two brothers travelled there nonetheless, just in case.

"Thank God!" Caroline exclaimed, resting her head back on the headboard and closing her eyes, as a burden was being lifted from her chest. "I was so worried about you." She almost whispered terrified, looking back at the screen.

"Sweetheart, I promised you no one was going to lay a single finger to me or to you and our angel." Klaus assured her with that determination in his eyes. "It's ok, now. We'll be safe." He tried to calm his wife, not liking the look of agony on her angel like face.

She nodded silently and again roamed her fingertips on the screen over his face. "You look tired." Caroline pointed out.

"I'm fine, love." He gave him one of the cute smirks she loved, not wanting her to worry about him. "Elijah takes good care of me." He joked.

"He'd better!" she teased back and she heard her brother in law chuckle from further inside along with Klaus. "But I can take better care of you so you have to come back soon…" she continued in a lower voice, a shy smile playing on her lips.

"Is that a promise?" Klaus raised an eyebrow seductively.

"Maybe." Caroline shrugged adorably, making him smile widely. God, he would do anything to be with her right now.

"I'm back, I'm back!" Ally's loud girly voice interrupted them as she jumped on the bed and wrapped her tiny hands around her mother's neck. "Look daddy all white and clean!" she flashed him a wide toothy smile, wanting praise for her new ability to wash her teeth all by herself.

"That's my girl!" Klaus chuckled from the screen, amused by whatever his daughter did. She was his pride and joy. "Now, it's getting late, angel, and you need to go back to bed."

"Nooo…" the girl complained sadly, burying her face on the crook of Caroline's neck.

"Come on, baby, don't be like that cause you make mummy and daddy sad too." Caroline caressed her back lovingly, her eyes locked with her husband's who frowned at the sight. "Tell you something, now you're gonna sleep and tomorrow morning we can call daddy again before you go to school. He doesn't travel now so we can talk to him every day." She spoke softly to the sad child, trying to cheer her up. Both Caroline's and Klaus' heart broke seeing Ally like that.

"Can we?" Ally raised her face and looked at her dad with hope in her eyes.

"Of course you can, sweetheart! Whenever you want." He assured her with a wide grin and his daughter matched his expression.

"Kay then!" she beamed and pulled back from her mom only to grab a little brown pony stuffed animal and hug it to her chest. "Me and Misty will sleep with mama tonight!" she announced and gave a kiss to the head of the pony.

"She doesn't leave it even for a minute from her hands." Caroline grinned, watching her daughter caress its light blonde hair and Klaus' heart swelled at the statement. Klaus had won that pony for her last summer at a funfair and since then it was her favorite stuffed animal.

"Alright, sweetie, say goodnight now to daddy. It's time for bed." Caroline instructed with a small sigh. She couldn't blame her daughter; she herself wanted more time with Klaus.

"Goodnight, daddy! Come home soon!" Ally grinned and waved eagerly at the screen.

"I will. Goodnight, princess." He replied with a cute grin that matched hers. "And make sure to give kisses to mom from me, ok?" he turned to his Caroline and saw her smiling sweetly at him.

"I do! Every day!" she exclaimed and placed a fierce kiss with sound on Caroline's cheek, making her giggle.

"That's right!" Klaus laughed too. "I love you both my angels." He sighed happily.

"We love you too, daddy." Caroline replied and once again the blue of their eyes met in an intense gaze. That was their way of showing their affection to each other.

"Bye daddy!" Ally leaned forward and placed a kiss to the camera.

"I'll see both of you soon." Klaus looked from Ally to his wife and Caroline smiled again before the connection was lost and the screen went black. With a heavy sigh, Caroline got up and placed the laptop on her vanity before turning off the lights and sliding back inside the covers. Ally nested her little body on her side and the mother wrapped her arms around her little girl lightly.

"I love Misty so much cause she reminds me of daddy and the pretty horses he draws." Ally's little voice interrupted the silence and Caroline looked down at her and the pony. "So now that he's gone I hug her tightly and I know that he is here with me." She added and Caroline's heart clenched with love as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course he is." She assured her little girl. "Dad and I will always be here for you. Always and forever."

* * *

**So that's it! What do you guys say? Like? Hate? So-so? Please let me know what you think but sending a review! If you guys like it maybe I'll post more drabbles with the adventures of the little alpha girl and her parents! Thank you all for reading! Ally blows you a kiss! :)**


	2. Come Back, Daddy Part II

**Wow guys! Can I just say that I'm blown away by your response? I honestly didn't expect such feedback! You just made me the happiest person on the planet! A great thank you to everyone who read, subscribed and favorited my story! Also a huge shout out and thank you for your amazing words to: CherryMountain, HotHybridSex, Andrakay, Sherloky, justine, melyna1864, Santana Sweet Devil, kat, Element Siren, .167, NikMik, Pem, nolechic512, 29, sandiw1875, Klaus-Caroline-I Fancy You, wefoundlove240, Alixx4, zvforever,Psyc0gurl0, Caaroolinee,Guest, rudyricky, Guest, TreasureLoveCherish, DGfleetfox, niafadra, Lord Of Sin, siriuslymay, bunnykay, Guest, Guest, missgwen33, Guest, LadyKlaus, KlarolinexDelenaxx, Guest, Antianira22, jmartinez0112, Guest, Roelicia, EmmaRedVelvet, Epitomeofme. Hugs to each and everyone of you! :3 Now onto the reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Come Back, Daddy**

**Part II**

"Oh, Ally, you bet me again!" Katherine complained in fake annoyance. "You certainly are a master in Candyland!"

The little girl giggled. "I told you, auntie Katie! No one ever beats me in that game! It's my favorite!" she exclaimed, making the brunette smile.

"Well, we'll see about that!" she challenged in her usual tone but way softer, seeing that she absolutely loved the little girl across her. Throwing her heavy curls over her shoulder, she prepared herself for a new game, as Ally's eyes filled with confidence and spunk. Well, she had both her parents to thank for that.

Caroline witnessed with a smile the lovely interaction between them through the open window of the kitchen. It was a shiny day outside so Katherine insisted that a relaxing coffee in the beautiful garden of the Mikaelson household was a must. Ally of course suggested that the two of them should play a game while her mom was preoccupied with the coffees and Katherine didn't want any further persuasion. The game ended up being Candyland, all-time favorite for both Caroline and her daughter.

She put the two light green mugs on a tray and made her way outside as Katherine let a groan and her daughter a loud cheer. The blonde laughed as she placed the tray on the heavy brown bamboo garden table.

"Let me guess, she bet you again?" Caroline bit her lip to suppress her laughter as she handed a mug to an annoyed looking Katherine.

"Duh!" she scoffed like stating the obvious. "She's like a total Candyland ninja!" she threw her hands in the air making mother and daughter laugh hard.

Caroline shook her head amused as she took the chair across her sister in law that Ally previously occupied and put the little girl on her lap. "Well, she never likes to lose. Just like her daddy." She combed Ally's blond curls with her hands and smiled proudly at her.

"I noticed!" Katherine groaned taking a sip from her coffee. "I believe one Klaus is enough. We don't need two, missy!" she instructed in a serious tone which lead to the girl giggling, as she lay back on her mom's chest and Katherine couldn't help but smirk.

"What time is it, mama?" Ally asked anxiously after some minutes of silence. She kept asking that question since the second she woke up this morning, hoping she would finally hear what she expected.

"It's not time, yet, sweet pea." Caroline placed a kiss on her left temple. Secretly she was also counting the minutes but she didn't want to admit that in front of Ally. She was supposed to be a controlled parent, not a lovesick teenager. However, she couldn't do anything with the butterflies that were dancing in her stomach since she heard the amazing news last night. Yes, today her husband was finally coming home.

"But I wanna see daddy!" the toddler whined adorably. "Can't he make that plane go faster?" she pouted and her mother giggled.

"That's not possible, baby. We have to wait." She explained lovingly. "But don't be like that! Look, auntie Katie misses uncle Lijah too but she doesn't complain!"

Katherine cleared her throat. "Well, in Ally's defense, I did when you were inside." She confessed and Caroline widened her eyes in a 'don't urge her on' look.

"Yeah, she did!" Ally shook her head in agreement. "She said she wants to kiss him!" her statement made the two women laugh. "What?" the girl formed a perplexed expression. "I wanna kiss daddy too when he arrives." She continued matter-of-factly and their laugher became louder at how adorable she was.

"I believe yours and auntie Katie's kissing would be slightly different!" Caroline commented, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Hey, watch how you talk about me to the kid!" Katherine faked offence and the blonde shook her head, still smiling.

After their laughter died the sisters in law engaged themselves in a casual chit chat and Ally got bored with the adult conversation pretty quickly. Sliding off her mom's lap, she ran cheerfully at the grass in front of her and into the huge wooden playhouse at the end of the yard. Her dad, along with Elijah and Stefan had built it three years ago wanting Ally to have a memorable childhood, playing and laughing in it, as well as a little place to call her own. It had rooms with various activities and toys with a big red playground slide and a set of swings attached to it. The highlight was a tree house at the white oak tree next to it, this one made afterwards by Kol who felt bad that her favorite uncle was at South Africa – one of the many stops he and Bonnie made while travelling the world – and couldn't help with the construction of the playhouse.

"Just look at her." Katherine smiled as the two women gazed at the little girl sliding down and then walking up the small wooden stairs to do it again. "I can't believe she became that big!"

"Tell me about it…" Caroline murmured. "It's scary how fast they grow up." She sighed at the thought of her daughter not being a baby anymore.

"Gosh, I still remember when she was born with those cute little fingers and tiny feet." The brunette squalled, sending Caroline on a trip down on memory lane.

"_Keep pushing, sweetheart. You're doing great!" Klaus encouraged her in agony as she was practically crushing his hand under her strong grip. A long grunt escaped her lips and she felt him quickly wiping the sweat off her forehead._

"_We're almost there." The doctor appeared between her legs, giving her a smile. "I need you to push harder, Caroline."_

"_I can't do it." Caroline shook her head vigorously, feeling tears burning her eyes. "I can't!"_

"_Hey, hey look at me." Klaus spoke in a soothing manner and a hand came to caress her cheek tenderly, turning her to face him. "You're strong Caroline. I know you can do it. Just a little more and we'll have our beautiful baby in our arms." He smiled lovingly at her and she bit her lip, insecure about herself. "We're in this together."_

"_Ok…" she whispered and nodded once, before closing her eyes and taking some deep breathes._

"_It's time. Caroline, you have to push!" the doctor's voice made her eyes snap open again and Caroline squeezed Klaus' hand again as the pain shot through her. She moaned loudly and threw her head back, desperately trying to help the doctor bring their child to life._

"_That's it, love! Keep pushing!" Klaus instructed, brushing her dump locks out of her face._

"_Caroline, you have to try harder, nothing is happening!" this time the doctor's voice was louder._

"_I'm sorry, I can't, I can't!" the blonde cried out desperately, afraid for her baby's life. _

"_Of course you can! Again, Caroline!" Klaus insisted with confidence and placed a hand at the back of her knee, helping her steady her shaky legs. Her head was spinning from the pain but she didn't let that distract her; she straightened up her back and pushed hard making a grimace of great effort and letting a cry leave her lips._

"_Yes, just like that!" the doctor encouraged her. "I can see the head!"_

"_The head…" Caroline whispered, a faint smile appearing at her lips as her husband looked at her. _

"_Yes, sweetheart, the head of our baby." He smiled back at her. "Alright, one final push now. Let's do that." She nodded vigorously and pushed with all the power she got, crushing all the bones on Klaus' hand and clutching her teeth together almost painfully._

_However, all the pain and the discomfort magically disappeared as long as a loud crying sound filled the room._

"_Congratulations! It's a girl!" Caroline heard the doctor saying and when her eyes snapped open she came across the most beautiful sight she ever saw. There in a white towel, all red but beautiful, was a whaling baby girl. Their baby girl._

_Her eyes flickered to the man beside her and she swear she fell in love with him all over again, taking in the sight of him looking at the tiny baby with so much awe and love in his eyes. She felt the tears she was holding this entire time stream down her face and she started sobbing happily. "You're a dad!" he exclaimed happily between her sobs and caressed the side of his face._

"_We have a daughter, sweetheart." He smiled widely at her, genuine happiness in his shinny blue eyes. "You did so good, angel." He spoke in awe for his beautiful wife and kissed the back of her palm, before his lips found hers in loving kiss, filled with joy._

"_I wanna see her." Caroline whispered tearing her eyes from his blue ones and searching the room for her little miracle._

_A nurse approached her with a smile and handed her the child they were waiting for so many months, wrapped up in a fluffy pink blanket. From the moment the beautiful baby nested into her hands Caroline was hooked. She looked up at an overwhelmed Klaus and smiled sweetly at him, as he moved to sit next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

"_Hey baby." Caroline spoke in a voice full of love and devotion. "You know me? I'm your mummy." She gently caressed her tiny fist and the baby opened her eyes, looking at them. Klaus looked from his wife to the baby and smiled as the little one averted her eyes to him. He truly was stars truck at how stunning both of them looked. "And this is your daddy. Yes, he is." Caroline continued in her velvet voice. "And we're gonna love you forever, Alicia Elizabeth Mikaelson." She placed a gently kiss on her forehead and the baby moved, nesting closer to her body._

"_Thank you." Klaus' manly voice, now filled with emotions too, made her turn to face him. "For believing in me and for giving me this amazing family." He confessed with so much love in his eyes that Caroline felt her heart flutter in her chest. "Words can't simply express how much I love you, my Caroline."_

_Caroline smiled sweetly at him and brought a hand up to caress his cheek. "I wished for this. In my eighteenth birthday, back in Mystic Falls and with all the chaos around me, I just wished that someday I would find the man of my dreams and maybe have a family with him. And it came true. You made it come true." She confessed for the first time making him sigh happily at her touch and her words. "I love you so much, Nik." Her voice broke with emotion and his hand covered hers on his cheek and their lips met in a tender, full of love and devotion kiss, as Alicia moved happily her tiny fists in the air._

The mother smiled to herself at the memory. Her heart always used to ache thinking how their lives have eventually turned out. She still remembered like yesterday the night they defended Silas and brought back the balance of the nature, although that was seventy years ago. After that night everything changed in Mystic Falls. Everyone took their own ways, scattering around the globe, alone or with a company of a friend or a lover. The night Klaus announced to her his departure was maybe the most heartbreaking one. She didn't know it back then why she cried herself to sleep or why she felt empty at the thought of him gone. Of course he offered her to leave with him but they both knew that there were some things she needed to do alone first. So after five years of travelling the world and seeing all the places that Klaus recommended in the letters they used to send to each other this entire time, she eventually turned up on his door and he of course was there waiting for her.

Things were finally normal after that. Their years in New Orleans were filled with so much love and passion and devotion, something both of them never thought they would find in their lives. Klaus proposed to her at Vienne during one of their many gondola rides under the stars and a tiny chapel built on the highest rock of the Greek island of Scopelos was the place they got married. Even now, she could feel the light summer breeze messing with her golden locks, still envision the colors in the sky at twilight as they were blending with the light of the billions of small white candles that Rebekah and Katherine had set from the bottom all the way to the top of the rock along the path that led to the chapel and she most certainly could still see him, dressed in white, giving her one of those heart melting smiles that reached his blue eyes and her heart.

They built – well technically he architected and built – their house in New Orleans; a big mansion with many rooms and a beautiful garden. It was just how Caroline confessed she had imagined her and her husband's house would be as both were cuddling lovingly after yet a night full of love and passion. Cause you see, Klaus was always the one to make Caroline's dreams come true. And when the time came she wanted family and he did everything in his power to make her happy. They contacted Bonnie, who was surprisingly travelling along with Kol, meeting with witches around the world, and she came up with a spell, a very powerful one, who could make the whole pregnancy thing possible. It was tricky and dangerous and Caroline actually lost count how many times she and Klaus fought over this – his usual alpha male tendency to keep her safe and with him. The pregnancy lasted three months, her being practically a vampire speeding things up, and in a sunny spring day Ally came to the world, filling everyone's hearts with happiness and unconditional love for the little addition to the family. Especially to the "big bad wolf", who was from the first minute wrapped around her finger.

"Hey Barbie Klaus 2.0, where did your mind go?" Katherine's voice brought her back to reality. "Dear Lord, please tell me you didn't just fantasize you and Klaus Ken in any compromising positions!" she flinched in disgust.

Caroline's blue eyes became wider with horror. "Can you at least behave in front of Ally? I don't want you corrupting my child!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "And no, I didn't do that, Gosh!" she added with a scoff.

"How is it possible for Ally to hear us?" Katherine grimaced in confusion. "She's meters away!" she extended a hand pointing at the child that was playing by her playhouse, unaffected.

"She mighty hear us!" Caroline argued.

"Oh, I didn't know your daughter had actual superpowers!" Katherine raised her hands in the air, faking seriousness.

The blonde just huffed. "Bite me, Petrova!"

"Yeah, I think I might leave that to Klaus when he gets home." She laughed, earning a cold glare from Caroline.

"On that note, chatting with you is over." She announced standing up. "Chop chop," she clapped in a bossy manner "you'll help me with lunch."

"Can't I just sit here and enjoy the sun?" Katherine groaned unwilling to get involved with whichever household chord.

"Ha, not today honey!" Caroline replied in a bitchy tone walking back inside the house, whereas Katherine didn't even flinch from her seat. "I said something!" came Caroline's loud voice from the kitchen.

Katherine stood up with an annoyed sigh. "And they say I'm the scary one!"

* * *

Lunch time passed quickly as the two women along with Ally enjoyed their meal. Klaus and Elijah would arrive at Klaus' and Caroline's house late at the evening so there was no use in Katherine going back to her's and Elijah's house and then coming back. Besides the two women were used to be each other's company this whole year that their husbands were travelling. Rebekah would join them too occasionally along with Stefan but as they were a newly married couple they wanted their privacy as well. After they were done with their food, Caroline managed with great difficulty to put a not so willing Ally to sleep, persuading her by claiming that time would pass more quickly that way and after dealing with the dirty dishes the two women engaged themselves in a classic movies marathon.

Five o'clock and Ally was once again up and awake, dressed in a cute little outfit she picked out herself consisted by dark blue denim mini skirt, fuchsia blouse and leggings and light grey woolen booties with a little pink bow at the hem. Her curly locks were shaped by Caroline in two ponytails high at the sides of her head bouncing as she was walking around and running. She was like candy, so sugary and sweet! And of course all of that was for her daddy.

Ally along with her mom and aunt were playing with some Barbie dolls when the doorbell rang, cutting their game short. The little girl immediately rose to her feet and run like the wind to the door.

"Don't forget to ask who is it before you open!" Caroline reminded her from the living room. The house was on Ally's name so she was the only one who could give permission for anyone to enter. She and Klaus had done that a couple of year ago so they could protect her from any unwanted surprise and of course it was strictly forbidden for her to allow strangers in without asking her parents first.

"Who is it?" Ally obeyed her mother's wish, like always.

"Come on, little Tasmanian Devil, open up!" a cheerful female voice instructed.

"Auntie Bekah!" the toddler squealed happily, opening the door wide. "And uncle Stefan!" she added as the two grownups kneeled to be at the same level with her and she hugged them both simultaneously.

"Aw, I love these 'Ally hugs'!" Rebekah cooed from over her shoulder, hugging back tightly.

"Why are you here?" Ally asked naively as they broke the embrace and Stefan closed the front door.

"Your daddy and uncle Lijah are coming back today; we couldn't miss it." He explained. "What, you don't want us here?" he asked pretending to be offended.

"Of course I do, uncle Stefan!" she smiled sweetly up at him. "Oh, and I finally found which character you are in my fairytales."

"You did? Please tell me I'm not Shrek!" Stefan joked, lifting her in his arms while they made their way to the living room.

Ally giggled. "No! Auntie Bekah is Rapunzel so you're Eugene!" she replied with excitement written in her eyes.

"So I'm basically a thief." Stefan frowned.

"No you're King of Corona!" the little girl argued.

"Yeah because of Rapunzel! What I'm trying to say Ally is I would be no one if it wasn't for Rapunzel!" he explained. "Can't we be something else?"

"Well, I like being Rapunzel." Rebekah smiled blissfully, caressing slowly her blond hair.

"I like it too!" the girl pouted. "And there's no other blonde princess for aunt Bekah."

"What about Cinderella and Prince what's his name?" Stefan tried again.

"Charming." Ally and Rebekah said simultaneously and he just raised his free hand in surrender at the looks they were giving him.

"No – oh, these are mommy and daddy. This never changes." Ally shook her head vigorously.

Stefan groaned. "Of course your dad took the Prince Charming title yet again!" he complained and Rebekah laughed silently beside him, just as they reached the living room when the two women sat.

"Hey guys!" Caroline greeted them with a smile. "What are you three talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Rebekah waved a hand. "Apparently my husband doesn't like his adaptation in Ally's fairytales. He wants something more dreamy." She dragged the last word teasingly and he exclaimed an annoyed "hey" as the women started laughing.

"Really manly, Stefan!" Katherine couldn't help but commend, earning a new set of laughter.

"Why are you making fun of uncle Stefan?" Ally wondered adorably, eyeing each of the grown up females.

"Honey, we are not making fun of him; we're just teasing him." Her mother explained softly. "Friends tease each other."

"But whenever someone teases him, he has these lines here" she placed her little pointer at the center of his forehead, where a frown was obvious "and he is all serious. He is sad." She said the last sentence in a lower, sad voice.

Caroline let a breathing chuckle, shaking her head at how observant Ally was with everyone and everything around her. "You're right, baby. We shouldn't tease each other like that." She said to her truthfully.

"And just so you know, I'm not sad." Stefan then spoke to the kid in a loving voice. "I just pretend in order for them to stop and then for me to start teasing them back." He gave her a clever smirk, making the girl giggle.

"Kay! But just in case, I'm gonna give you a hug." Ally wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Cause mama says that when somebody is sad a hug is always the best." She explained over his shoulder, making everyone melt from her adorableness. Stefan rubbed her tiny back forming a "she's totally got me hooked" expression whereas Rebekah let a soft "aww" and Katherine smiled sweetly at the exchange, placing a hand upon her chest. _Yes, she definitely has her daddy's charm_, Caroline thought as a loving and proud smile curled her rosy lips.

* * *

Time was passing rather slowly and now all of them were starting to be rather impatient, especially Ally. Caroline wanted so badly to see her husband as well as Katherine but both of them were keeping a low profile for the kid's sake. The women were trying to keep themselves busy in the kitchen preparing dinner whereas Stefan was playing with Ally in hopes to entertain her but terribly failing to do so; the little girl wanted to see her daddy and no toy in the whole wide world would take her mind off him.

"Come on, baby girl, there's no need to pout. Your dad will be home in any minute." Stefan smiled at her, abandoning the Ken doll he was holding on the floor next to him. "Now give your uncle a smile." He encouraged.

The girl didn't take her eyes from the floor and just forced her lips in a tiny, quick smirk.

"Oh, you're cheating! I didn't see even one single tooth!" he exclaimed and Ally just shrugged. "Ally…" he spoke in a warning voice. "If you don't do it then I might have to tickle you." He threatened with a foxy smirk slowly leaning towards her.

The girl's head shot up in horror and she immediately scooted away from him, letting something between a giggle and a playful scream. "Nooo!" she whined and gave him a wide toothy and all smile. "See?"

Stefan chuckled. "Right, now that's more like it!" he praised her. "Now come back here; I think your Barbie is awake and needs some breakfast."

Ally stood there in place, like she was frozen with eyes wide. "Ally?" Stefan asked. "Are you ok, sweetie?"

"Uncle Stefan do you hear that?" the little girl whispered.

"Hear what?" he asked confused.

"Footsteps." She replied in the same tone and started stomping her feet on the ground along with the sound she was hearing, her lips slowly forming into a smile. "That's daddy's footsteps!" she yelled excited as she immediately stood up and started running to the door, with Stefan jogging behind her.

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" she kept yelling all the way, the sound of keys being heard at the door. Hearing her daughter yelling, Caroline emerged quickly out of the kitchen, Katherine and Rebekah behind her, feeling her stomach clench in a tight knot. She was about to see him again and she could feel her eyes filling with heavy, happy tears.

Ally abruptly stopped in front of the heavy brown front door and in a quick movement she opened it, her mother's instructions to ask first long forgotten. She came face to face with two denim clad legs and her smile became as wide as possible when she raised her head and a pair of identical blue eyes was staring back at her. Everything went silent except from the light gasp that escaped Caroline's lips at the sight of him.

"I knew it was you!" Ally squalled with joy as Klaus dropped his suitcase and kneeled to the ground, hugging tightly his daughter to his chest.

"Hi sweetheart." He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. After not been able to see her for five months, the hybrid was about to lose it. "I missed you so much, angel."

"I missed you too, daddy." Ally spoke sadly over his shoulder, her arms tightly encircling his neck.

Klaus pulled back lightly in order to be able to see her beautiful face. "Let me see you, baby. Gosh, you've gotten so big!" he caressed her hair, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from leaving his eyes and placed a fierce kiss on her forehead.

Caroline was watching the scene in front of her with a smile, as her tears were running freely down her cheeks. She and Ally had missed him so much, she couldn't even find the words to describe it. She had missed his presence inside the house, his laugh echoing outside whenever he played hide and seek with Ally, the way his hands used to wrap around her waist when she was cooking and the kiss he left on her shoulder, the warmth of his body every night beside her. Funny but all this time he was gone she wasn't able to sleep peacefully if she wasn't at his side of the bed. Guess that was her way of trying to be closer to him.

"Don't ever leave again, daddy ok? Me and mommy can't live without you." Ally pouted, looking straight into his eyes.

"Never." Klaus promised in a determined voice. "We will always be together." He hugged her tightly again, not wanting to let her go and his eyes met with his wife's teary ones from over their daughter's shoulder. He gave her one of the smirks she fell in love with and she offered back a sweet, filled with happy tears smile.

"Auntie Katie I know you wanna hug uncle Lijah so don't sit and look at us!" Ally commended and everyone laughed. All this time everyone was silent and motionless watching the father and the daughter interact.

As soon as Katherine run to Elijah and he hugged her lifting her from the ground, earning a happy squeal from her, Klaus stood up and slowly made his way to his wife, both of them looking intensely at each other's eyes and saying all the things they wanted to say with just one look.

"Hello, love." His usual accent filled her ears like the sweetest melody, along with his manly voice, now raspy from all the emotions he tried to hold back.

"Say that again." Caroline whispered breathlessly, not believing she had actually heard those words.

"Hello, love." He repeated in a whisper too, that smirk again on his face, even sweeter this time. Caroline sobbed and threw herself into his arms, as he held her for dear life, burying his face in her hair covered neck and breathing in her unique female scent. Now he was home.

Caroline started sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder, wetting his black Henley with salty tears. "I can't believe you're finally here." She exclaimed. "I was so worried about you!"

"Shh, my angel, it's fine. I'm here now." he closed his strong arms even tighter around her waist, kissing her shoulder over the thin material of her blue cardigan.

"Are you ok?" she pulled back a little, caressing his cheek and examining him for any kind of injury.

"I am now." He declared lovingly and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her palm.

"Thank you for coming back to me." Her voice broke, as their eyes met and she saw the unshed tears threating to escape his eyes too.

"Always and forever." He vowed like he did on their wedding day and leaned in to claim her lips for the first time after five months. Caroline whimpered at the contact, resting her hands to the sides of his face, bringing him closer. The kiss was passionate, lips dancing hungry and demanding as they both tried to make up for the lost time. Her hands nested inside his soft curls, tugging at them lightly as his hand traveled up her back, bringing her closer to his body. Everything around them went mute, the thing invading their senses only the sensation of their lips finding each other's again like it was the first time. One of Klaus' hand travelled up her right cheek, caressing it lightly as their lips gently parted.

"I love so much, my Caroline." Klaus whispered, his thump caressing her swollen lips and his eyes tender upon hers.

"I love you too, Nik." Caroline whispered back before their lips met in a single peck kiss.

"That was so beautiful!" Rebekah suddenly sobbed beside Stefan, who was hugging her and rubbing her back soothingly. "But keep PDA minimum. Baby eyes in the room." She pointed out, wiping her eyes, and immediately the parents looked guiltily down at Ally.

"It's okay; you weren't that bad." The little girl shrugged. "But auntie Katie and uncle Lijah are gross." She grimaced in disgust and all of them turned to see the two of them eating each other further at the corner. The four adults laughed loudly at the sight, making the couple stop and Elijah shrugged in a "what was I supposed to do" manner whereas Katherine hid her face to Elijah's chest laughing too.

"Way to go Elijah! No you scared my daughter for life!" Klaus said but smiled, lifting a giggling Ally in his hands and hugging with his free arm his giggling wife too. It felt good to be home.

* * *

"Daddy these don't even match!" Ally laughed loudly, avoiding expertly the pajama blouse her dad was trying to put on her.

"What?" he asked faking that he was confused. "I'm sure they are pretty good together, sweetheart." He raised his eyebrows with a smirk, wanting her to play along with him.

Ally laughed again and Klaus' smile became wider; he had missed that sweet laugh. She raised her hands in the air, helping her dad slide the blouse down her torso, finally standing in front of him on the bed with a pink Hello Kitty pajama blouse and an orange SpongeBob pajama pants. Yes, the items looked ridiculous together but for Klaus everything on Ally looked cute. Besides it was a little game they played together, competing who would come up with the most ridiculous pajama outfit for the other. One day, Caroline actually was on the floor laughing when she saw her husband storming into the living in a pair of plaid blue and white pajama pants, white dress shirt and an apron on top. Apparently their daughter had thought that was an interesting outfit choice to sleep in.

"All set! Now hop inside!" Klaus instructed, holding the covers for her to slide in. He adjusted the light pink princess duvet around her tightly and sat beside her, resting his back at the white wooden headboard.

"I'm so happy that you're back daddy." Ally smiled sweetly.

"I'm happy too, angel. You and your beautiful mom are the most valuable things in my life." Klaus matched her smile and started playing with one of her blonde locks. It seemed that this was a habit when it came to Ally's and Caroline's hair. "So which book you want me to read to you tonight?" he turned lightly at the selves filled with books next to the bed.

"I want a story; a real one!" Ally exclaimed cheerfully.

"Okay then." Klaus adjusted himself better on the bed. "Any preferences, my lady?" he smirked.

"Hmm…" she thought tapping her chin with her pointer and Klaus rolled his eyes at the theatricals she had taken after Kol. "You and mama's first date!" she announced with a guilty grin.

"Who taught you that stuff?" Klaus narrowed his eyes amused at his daughter's knowledge at the dating world. It was way _way_ too early for this.

"Auntie Katie told me all about her first date with uncle Lijah." Ally shrugged.

"Of course she did." Klaus sighed in a knowing tone, making a mental note to knock some sense into his sister – in – law.

"Come on, daddy, tell me!" she demanded looking up at him and Klaus stopped and stared for a while, stunned at how alike she and Caroline were.

A light knock on the brown doorframe made both of them turn to the door.

"Knock, knock." Caroline smiled sweetly at them. "Stefan and Bekah left so I thought I could join you."

"Why did they leave so soon?" Klaus asked but couldn't help but feel excited for having to spend some time alone with his wife.

"They said it was time they went home." She shrugged. "Soo" she formed a crooked smile "any room in there for me?"

"Of course mama! Come on!" Ally waved an eager hand for her to come inside.

"In fact your presence is quite necessary here after all. The little miss wants to know about our first date." He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Oh she does, doesn't she?" Caroline replied playfully, laying on her side and resting her head on her hand.

"And you see I have a great difficulty remembering…" Klaus frowned pretending that he had forgotten.

"Hey, watch it mister cause I really don't mind sending you to sleep on the couch the first time you're back home." She cut him off in a warning tone and Klaus chuckled, shaking his head, and Caroline joined him too. There was not chance at all that he could forget anything regarding the love of his life.

"Well, Ally, let me just tell you that your mom was playing very hard to get back then." Klaus started, immediately capturing Ally's attention. Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Now we used to hung out but she never thought it as a date and it wasn't until she came here in New Orleans that she agreed for me to take her on a proper date." Klaus paused. "And that date couldn't be anything else but… a disaster!" both of them started laughing and Ally sat up a little, curious for more.

"What? What happened?" she asked.

"The plan was a movie and a dinner; nothing expensive or extreme as she wished. I met her at eight, she was stunning as always" he looked at her and she just shook her head with a shy smile "and when we were about to get into my car, she asked if we could go on foot since it was nice summer night. Of course I agreed and we started walking through the city, talking and enjoying our little stroll." He paused for a minute before going on. "Soon enough we started hearing noise and we saw hundreds of people running down the road, holding banners and shouting slogans while police officers were running after them. Apparently there was a demonstration going on."

"What's that?" Ally asked innocently.

"It's when a lot of people go out on the streets and that way they try to change other people's opinion about something." Caroline explained as simply as she could. Ally frowned but she didn't ask further questions.

"Anyways, your mom immediately ran to the madness to see if anyone was hurt and help them. I told her not to but of course she never listens so I went with. At some point some guys passed us by and one of them tried to grab mom's hand and drag her with him." Klaus could still feel his blood boil at the thought of that guy touching his Caroline but he managed to stay calm. "Being fast, she knocked him to the ground but that made upset his friends who threw themselves at us. I fought back trying to keep your mom safe, who was struggling to take care of some of them herself. However the police officers saw us and cutting the long story short, we spend the entire night locked in jail." Klaus finished shaking his head with a small smile. As furious as Caroline's refusal to compel the officers and get out of there made him back then, now he just found that experience rather amusing. It wouldn't be a more appropriate date for him and Caroline.

"The po–po got you?" Ally's mouth shaped a big O, looking at both her parents who were smirking guilty.

"Unfortunately, yes, sweetie." Caroline bit her lip, watching her daughter for any kind of reaction. She wasn't sure if they should be sharing that story with her.

"Wow!" she exclaimed in awe. "And auntie Katie thought she was cool because she and uncle Lijah went to the funfair!" she snorted, making her parents laugh.

"Yeah, make sure to tell your auntie not to brag about herself!" Caroline teased, standing up from the bed. "Now, baby, it's time for sleep."

Ally sighed but didn't complain this time; she knew that her daddy would be flesh and blood here when she would wake up in the morning. Pushing a blond lock away from her forehead, Caroline kissed her cheek lightly.

"Goodnight, lovebug." She smiled sweetly at her.

"Night, mommy! Night daddy!" the little girl said in her sugary sweet voice.

"Goodnight, princess." Klaus leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

The two parents walked to the door when a little voice stopped them again.

"So, daddy, did you kiss mama that night?"

Klaus chuckled as Caroline's jaw fell in surprise. "I did." He looked at Caroline tenderly. "On our way home, near the river as her hair was falling out of her former elegant bun and she was standing barefoot as her exhausting excuse of shoes was hanging loosely from her delicate fingers. She was even more beautiful like that." He looped a hand around her waist bringing her closer and placed a tender kiss on her cheek, making his wife sigh.

"I love you." Ally smiled at her parents.

"We love you too, our little miracle." Caroline smiled back, turning off the lights before they stepped out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Once on the hallway, Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her flat to his body and finding her lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

"So you don't mind if I sleep on the couch tonight, huh?" he whispered against her lips, placing a golden lock behind her ear.

"The couch would be just the beginning of your torture if you didn't remember…" Caroline whispered back, brushing the tip of her nose against his.

"So what if I told you that I have some partial memory loss?" he asked sexily, his lips nibbling the spot under her ear that she liked so much and feeling her shiver.

"Meaning…?" she sighed.

"Let's say that I don't remember what happened after that kiss…" Klaus replied next to her ear and bit it just lightly earning a whimper from her.

"Well, I suggest I can make you remember then." Caroline smiled naughtily at him before he lifted her in his arms and crushed his lips passionately on hers, walking them to their bedroom. _Oh home, sweet home!_

* * *

**So Klaus is back to his girls! Yay! So I think I'm gonna keep adding one shots to this story about various adventures of their family life, what do you say? And is there something you guys wanna see? Don't be shy, send me your ideas! And don't forget to tell what you thought about this chapter! I'm waiting here very impatiently to hear back from you *bites nails*! Thank you for reading, loves! Ally and her daddy blow you a kiss! :)**


	3. Had The Best Day With You Today!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking me that long to update but now I'm finally hear! A great great thank you to all of you that read, subscribted, favorited and reviewed! Seriously you guys I didn't expect such responce and feedback! I'm so blown away! A million times thank you! :) And as for your suggestions, I have written down each and everyone of them and be sure I'll be including them in the future chapters! So now onto the reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Had The Best Day With You Today!**

The warm brown hardware floor cracked lightly as Ally's tiny feet tried to quickly make their way to her parents' master bedroom. Reaching on her peep toes to grab the handle of the closed white door, she sneakily popped her head inside, her blue eyes wandering around the room before silently slipping inside. The bright sunlight was creeping behind the ivory curtains as her mom and dad were soundly asleep under a same colored heavy duvet. The little girl approached the bed further and climbed expertly up the dark brown bench at the end of the bed, sitting on her knees and smiling foxily at what she was about to do. For a moment she examined her parents' position, her dad laying on his back with his arm under her mom's waist whereas her mom's head resting on the crock of his neck and her left arm outstretched on his chest, and stood there debating her next move. Finally, Ally clumsily stepped at the edge of the mattress and jumped atop of Caroline, hugging her neck and making her groan.

"Wake up, momma! It's morning!" she yelled in excitement.

"It will still be in an hour." She murmured sleepily, nudging closer to Klaus' face. "Wake up your dad, Ally; he's the one who was gone for so long."

Ally huffed and eyed her unaffected dad. "Daddy, you have to wake up!" she shrieked and slid on top of him, pressing her elbow hard on his stomach on the way and making him groan in pain.

"Ally!" he complained with his eyes closed as the little girl moved further up his muscular chest and laid on it, placing her chin on her mother's arm. "What's with all this morning excitement?" Klaus questioned, resting a hand to the small of her back affectionately.

"It's your first morning back at home!" she replied joyfully. "And I'm up so you have to be up too cause I'm bored."

Her father chuckled at how similar she sounded with Caroline. "Alright then, as you wish." He opened his eyes and they smiled at each other. His gaze dropped to his side and smirked as she watched his beautiful wife laying peacefully on his shoulder, blonde locks sprayed around her angel like face and pouty lips parted lightly as she slept. Klaus' arm from under her moved to her back and slowly started caressing the bare skin that her dark blue silk nightie – his favorite – was leaving uncovered.

"Momma is sleeping again." Ally pouted. "We should wake her up!"

"No, no let her sleep, love." Her father stopped her when Ally was about to jump on her again. Klaus knew that Caroline loved her sleep and after their sinfully enjoyable all night activities she much needed it. Thank God they had the good sense to put clothes on before going to sleep, otherwise Ally would have been scarred for life by the sight.

"We should make breakfast then! Momma and I are always very hungry when we wake up." She pointed out with a serious expression.

"Don't I know it?" Klaus replied with a clever smirk. Sometimes it amazed him how much of an appetite both his girls had.

"Come on then!" she exclaimed in excitement and jumped off him, quickly running to the door and slipped outside. Klaus chuckled softly at how even the simplest thing seemed to delight her before gently untangling himself from Caroline. He placed a soft kiss on her temple and smiling he caressed her cheek with his thumb before following his daughter's trail downstairs.

Approaching their huge red and dark brown kitchen while running a hand over his face to wipe away his sleepiness, he found the door of their tall black fridge open with a pair of tiny feet peeking from under it. Rounding the door, he chuckled at the sight of Ally's arms filled with a pile of dairy and cooking products as the poor girl was trying desperately to hold them with her chin all while keeping her balance and stuffing more.

"Dad, a little help." She chocked in despair, a few packages falling from her arms but Klaus being well a hybrid used his amazing reflexes and caught them before dropping to the floor.

"Sweetheart, don't you think that these were a little too much for you to carry?" he smiled at her with a raised eyebrow, taking more packages from her arms to help her.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Ally replied with a thinking expression, looking between her arms and her dad's and making the last one shake his head in amusement.

"So what do you want for breakfast, princess?" Klaus asked her, while placing all the stuff needed on the counter.

"Scrambled eggs!" she exclaimed with a wide grin. "And bacon! And pancakes!"

"Your wish my command, my lady!" Klaus said in fake formal tone and muffled her long blonde locks that were cascading freely down her waist.

Half an hour later, Klaus and Ally were both seriously engaged in their tasks with Klaus preparing all the things she requested and Ally happily singing a children's song while sitting on her knees on a chair and making orange juice. She would once in a while ask him to join her but since he didn't know the lyrics Klaus would just hum the melody. Clearly the singing/dancing stuff was Caroline's area of expertise but humoring his little girl once in a while wouldn't damage any of his wolfish pride. Besides, after five months apart he wanted to finally be in every part of her and his wife's life. Now that's what he called true happiness.

That happy sight was what Caroline came across once she walked clumsily over to the kitchen, clearly disorientated from her sweet slumber. Tying loosely the matching rode over her nightie, she leaned a shoulder against the brown threshold, smiling a heartwarming smile watching Ally giggling happily as her dad pretended he was about to eat her small hand along with the blackberry she offered him. He then turned his attention to the pan he was holding and flipped the eggs inside it, making Caroline absentmindedly roam her eyes over the flexing muscles of his strong arms and back. Heat spread all over her body to her toes as she remembered how these muscles felt under her hands the night before, as she was holding them for dear life overwhelmed by the earthshattering pleasure their bodies were giving to each other. Biting her down lip, she closed her eyes and tried to shake away the images. Yes, she couldn't get enough of him but it wasn't at all acceptable to have such thoughts now of all times.

"Good morning, love." His British voice interrupted her train of thought and smiled guiltily at him when he offered her a clever, all cocky grin from over his shoulder. Of course he knew what she was thinking about regarding the faint red color of her cheeks and the more than obvious hint of her arousal in the air only for him. Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Well, he comes home, takes care of the kid, makes breakfast…"she trailed off in a teasing manner. "Guess it's not _that_ bad you are back." She groaned in fake annoyance and he smirked, placing a plate of pancakes on the glassy kitchen table.

"Glad that you're warming up to me, sweetheart!" Klaus played along with raised eyebrows and a nod.

Caroline chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Momma, look, I'm helping daddy too. I'm making orange juice." Ally chipped in cheerfully.

"Well done, baby." The blonde grinned widely at her daughter, walking to her side and giving her a kiss on her cheek with sound.

"What, I don't get a kiss?" Klaus opened his arms at his sides, pretending to be offended.

"You said it yourself, I'm just starting to like you." She teased him some more.

Klaus approached her with a devilish smile and quickly circled his arms around her waist, bringing her back flash on his chest as a surprised gasp mixed with a girly giggle left Caroline's rosy lips. He placed a soft kiss on her neck and then claimed her lips with sound as she sighed and caressed his stubble covered cheek with her soft fingertips.

"Isn't breakfast already yet?" Ally's voice caught their kiss short. "I'm reaaally hungry!" she pouted, her parents smiling down at her. Klaus reluctantly untangled himself from the warmth of his wife and started moving around, placing various plates on the table whereas Caroline was helping Ally put the orange juice in glasses and then move them to the table too.

"You didn't have to do all that." Caroline smiled sweetly at her husband, caressing the back of his neck with affection, once they were seated at the full with food table.

"You know that I always love taking care of you, sweetheart." He offered her one of his cutest boyish smiles that melt Caroline's heart and she sighed blissfully before leaning and leaving a tender kiss with a nudge of her nose on his cheek. She laid her slim, bare legs on his lap and he adjusted them more comfortably, gently massaging her left calf as they continued with their breakfast.

"Sweetie, let me do this. You'll end up cutting yourself." Caroline addressed at her daughter, seeing her having trouble cutting the pile of pancakes she had put on her plate.

"I'm not a baby, momma!" she frowned, doubling her force on the fork which led in some blackberries flying off her plate and on the floor.

Klaus and Caroline tried to suppress their laughter at their daughter's attempt. "Sorry." She looked apologetically with those blue eyes and quickly passed her plate to her mother before bending down to gather the fruit from the floor.

"It's alright, love." Klaus smiled at her. "Why don't you bring me so more juice until mom is finished?"

"Kay!" the girl bounced off the chair happily. Not long after she offered the juice to her dad, the phone started ringing, making Ally run quickly to answer it. She tiptoed to reach the device that was adjusted to its base on the mahogany chest of drawers at the foyer and expertly pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"I knew my favorite partner in crime would answer the phone!" a male voice addressed playfully.

"Uncle Kol!" Ally shrieked in excitement and with a joyful girly laugh.

"Thank God you didn't forgot your awesome of an uncle!" Kol laughed happily too. "How are you doing, kiddo?"

"Fine! When are you going to visit? Where are you now? How is aunt Bonnie?" she trailed off quickly, bombarding him with questions.

"Whoa, hold on there girly girl, too many questions!" he joked. "Your little witch of an aunt and I are in our house in London right now. And yes, we're going to visit soon and bring a whole truck of presents all for my little miniature!" he promised. Kol was always the fun uncle, the one bringing her all kinds of stuff and toys from all over the world, something earning him a lot of scolding from his brother and mostly his sister in law about spoiling their daughter. He never listened though.

"You're keeping her all to yourself; I wanna talk to her too." Bonnie's voice could be heard approaching the speaker accompanied with some muffling.

"Hey, I told you many times before, BonBon, that Ally likes me better! Now you have to wait your turn!" he teased her and Bonnie let a groan of complain as she battled with him to get hold of the phone. The sounds of struggle continued again – along with Kol's teasing laughter – until a triumphal feminine squeal and a male groan of pain put an end on their little bickering.

"Allycat, hey!" Bonnie exclaimed through the other line.

Ally giggled; she really liked that nickname. "Hi aunt Bonnie! I missed you and uncle Kol so much!" the little girl pouted lightly, walking back to the kitchen where her parents were enjoying the remains of their coffee with a smile. They had heard everything thanks to their vampire hearing and of course the classic Mikaelson – Bennett drama was always entertaining.

"I know; we did too." The woman replied sincerely. "Promise I will take your goofy uncle Kol and visit very, very soon."

"Pinky swear?" Ally wanted to make sure.

Bonnie chuckled lightly. "Pinky swear, yeah."

"Bing, bing your time is up!" Kol interfered again, snatching the phone from his girlfriend, earning a painfully shoulder smack. "Ouch, Bonnie Bennett, you're always so sweet with me."

"Uncle Kol, did you know that daddy is back?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, Bekah spilled the beans some days ago." Kol nodded to himself. "That sucks! All broody and up-tied, he's never the one about the fun." He faked a groan of disgust and Ally giggled; she really liked when he and her dad were bickering. Klaus, on the other hand, rolled his eyes in a knowing manner, making Caroline giggle softly.

"He is fun!" Ally replied like she was the one that had been offended, smiling at her dad.

"Ph – lease, like I don't know him." He went on. "Anyways, since he is back, I guess I have to talk to him."

Klaus motioned for Ally to give him the phone and she obliged before sitting back at her chair and continuing her breakfast.

"Brother." Klaus tried to fake indifference but the smile on his lips said otherwise.

"Greetings from the young and beautiful!" Kol teased him in his usual tone. "Welcome back, Nik."

"Everything is clear; there's no need to worry anymore." Klaus immediately informed him.

"Yeah, Bekah called some nights ago and told me. We're finally at peace." He sighed blissfully.

"We are." He confirmed. "So how are you and Bonnie?"

"Getting to each other's throats as usual." Kol replied and Klaus shook his head amused. "Thailand was amazing this time of the year; I highly recommend it. Plus, it was totally different since the last time I visited. How's my lovely sister in law?"

"Hey Kol!" Caroline leaned to the speaker and greeted him teasingly.

"Oh – oh, someone is in a good mood today." He laughed. "Did you work your magic again, brother?" he teased and Klaus smiled smugly, seeing Caroline blush.

"Well, I'm not the one to brag…" Klaus continued with the smug attitude and Caroline shot him a pointed glare.

"You beasty boy made the Mikaelson name proud again!" Kol let a sneaky laugh along with Klaus making Caroline hid her face in her hands.

"Kol, I think it's high time you hung up!" she groaned.

"Oops, seems like some tension is still there. Nik, please make sure our dear Caroline is thoroughly satisfied. Maybe Bonnie and I can give you some tips, we even tried this new–"

"Kol Mikaelson!" Caroline barked with eyes wide open, his loud laughter aggravating her more.

"Fine, fine I'm hanging up!" he said between laughs. "Nice hearing you again, Nik! Give a kiss to each of your beautiful ladies from me." Kol said sweetly this time.

"I will." Klaus smiled. "Bye Kol." They hung up and Klaus place the phone on the table.

"Oh, did you maybe want to talk to Bonnie?" he turned to Caroline.

"Nah, it's fine." Caroline waved a hand. "We talked some days ago. I'll call her back." Klaus nodded. "Your brother is out of control, I hope you know that." she took a mouthful of eggs.

"Since the day he was born. Classic Kol." Klaus let a soft laugh before taking a sip from his coffee. "Anyway, enough with my brother. Now, princess, what do you want us to do today?" he intertwined his fingers under his chin and smiled at Ally.

"Can we go somewhere with the car?" Ally talked with her mouth full of pancakes.

"Of course. Wherever you want!" Klaus nodded.

"The beach! Please, please, please!" the little girl exclaimed.

Klaus smiled widely at his girl and then turned to his wife for approval.

Caroline hesitated. "I don't know. I don't want Ally to catch a cold; it's still pretty chilly outside."

"Oh come on, love, it's almost summer." Klaus pointed a hand at the sunny sky outside the big window.

"Yeah, like you said, almost." His wife raised her eyebrows.

"Mom, pleeeaseee!" Ally pleaded in a sugary sweet voice and using the puppy dog eyes that inherited from her father and always made Caroline weak in the knees.

"Yeah, mom, please!" Klaus repeated in a more teasing manner but forming the same expression with his daughter.

Caroline sighed, unable to resist. "Fine! Beach it is then!"

"YAY!" Ally shouted happily, bouncing off her chair. "I'm gonna go find my bikini!" she disappeared from the kitchen like the wind, making Klaus laugh and Caroline shake her head in amusement. "I love you!" she shouted as her tiny feet could be heard running up the stairs.

"If she catches a cold you're going to babysit her." Caroline poked Klaus' chest with her pointer, standing up to gather the dirty dishes.

"She's gonna be fine, love." He leaned back on his chair with a confident smile.

"You know she's already taking advantage of her perfect Mikaelson genes. I dare not think what she'll be capable of when she's older." She shook her head, rounding Klaus to grab their empty mugs.

"I didn't know that my genes are perfect." Klaus teased her, grabbing her waist and sitting her on his lap, smiling smugly again.

"Hey, mister, don't be so full of yourself." She tipped his chin in a playful mood.

"I'm just quoting you, sweetheart." He whispered near her lips as his palm on the small of her back slid her closer to his body.

Caroline whimpered lightly at the contact. "Everything about you is perfect." She sighed heavily as their eyes met and his hands cupped both sides of her face. Their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss, exploring tenderly each other's mouth. Caroline tagged lightly at the roots of his hair and Klaus run his calloused hands up and down her back, loving the feel of her warm skin under the silk fabric of her nightie.

"Momma, help!" Klaus and Caroline instantly broke their kiss. "I tied my bikini wrong and now I'm stuck!" Ally whimpered in fear from upstairs and the couple laughed lightly, their foreheads leaning against each other's.

"Well, baby mama needs to take action." Caroline joked and used Klaus' board shoulders to stand up, leaving him behind smiling.

* * *

Three hours later, Klaus' SUV filled with all kinds of toys and beach activities along with a variety of snacks and all the other necessary stuff came to a halt in front of a wide sandy beach with crystal clear water.

Klaus was in the verge of losing it with the amount of baby and feminine things he had to take out of the truck but seeing Ally's excited face and Caroline's huge smile, he just couldn't be in bad mood. He loved his two girls to death but he never understood that crazy female obsession to pack a whole wardrobe even if the trip was as short as theirs. The same annoying habit had his sister too.

"Daddy, look those big waves!" Ally was jumping up and down next to the car as he and Caroline were empting the truck. Klaus replied to his little girl with a couple of stories from when he was a kid and he and his siblings used to bath themselves in the lake near their house until everything was set on a nice sandy spot under a heavy, tall tree. The beach was practically empty so they had all of it for themselves.

Immediately, Ally got rid of her light blue playsuit, throwing it carelessly on Caroline's stripped beach towel. Her bright yellow with turquoise polka dots bikini made her even cuter than she was and Klaus couldn't stop himself from laughing as she posed expertly for him to take a photo. After some snapshots and her mother's failed attempt to keep her still in order to cover her with sun lotion, Ally gathered her sandbox, shovel and all her other beach toys and skipped happily near the coast engaging herself in playing with the sand.

"So, you only came here to stare?" Caroline motioned at Klaus' fully clothed body.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Klaus replied with a sexy smirk, his voice filled with innuendos. Caroline just rolled her eyes, slipping of her fuchsia pink flip flops.

"It's not something you haven't seen before." She shrugged in what seemed aloof manner, deciding to play along.

"That doesn't mean that I don't love to see it again." He winked, sitting more comfortably on their wooden folding beach chair.

Caroline winked back with a smirk and turned her back at him, seeming like she abandoned their little game and her mind was only at checking on Ally. But she didn't give up that fast. Making sure Ally was secure and away from the waves, she slowly took off her lavender tank top, offering her bare back at Klaus expect for the fluo fuchsia sash tie of her bandeau bikini. He instantly gulped and he had to readjust himself on the chair when she seductively bended to take off her multicolored khaki shorts, revealing a tiny navy bikini bottom with rope ties at the sides. She neatly folded her clothes and turned to place them inside her oversized basket tote, offering him a rich view of her cleavage thanks to the twisted front of her bikini. Bloody hell, of course she was good at teasing him.

"You know it's rude to stare,_ love_." Caroline tried to mimic his accent but failed miserably.

"I was just simply enjoying the view." Klaus shrugged with a boyish smirk.

"Well, you can look but you cannot touch." She challenged him, placing her palms on her hips.

"Is that so?" he approached her slowly with raised eyebrows and amused eyes.

"Uh-huh" she nodded and when he was about to kiss her, she run away quickly with a girly squeal.

"Ally, come on, daddy is gonna catch us!" she shouted happily, extending a hand to the girl who took it eagerly with a giggle and they both dove into the ocean.

"Oh, you're so on!" Klaus smirked devilish, pulling the hem of his T-shirt and taking it off before running behind them.

* * *

"Don't splash me! Oh my God, you're so dead!" Caroline shrieked as she was trying to get away from Klaus who was throwing water at her. "Ally, help!" she pleaded and they both started attacking him.

"You little traitor!" Klaus said in disbelief, trying to seal himself. "How can you team up against me?"

"Sorry daddy! Momma is a girl and girls help each other!" she replied as she used more force to push the water to her dad's direction.

"Is that so?" he slowly started to approach them with a foxy smile. "Well, let me see what you can do now."

Caroline looked at Ally in fake fear. "Run!" she told her and they both started running away from him. Klaus easily caught them and curling a strong arm around each girl's waist, he lifted them off the ground spinning them around, the area filling with his playful roars and their girly giggles.

"Daddy put us down!" Ally shouted between her laughs.

"Are you surrendering yourselves?" Klaus pointed out his question with another spin.

"Yes, yes we surrender!" Caroline threw her head back on his shoulder, taking deep breathes to relax from their intense laughter.

"Fine then!" Klaus shrugged and quickly lowered himself inside the water, taking them with him and making them gasp at the cold sensation.

"Are you having fun, sweetie?" Caroline asked her daughter, as she span in Klaus' arms to face her.

"Yeah, this is the best day ever!" she smiled joyfully leaning on her dad's shoulder. Klaus and Caroline smiled at each other and he tightened his grip on them wanting to hold them in his arms forever. The coupled shared a quick sweet kiss before Klaus turned to his little girl.

"Now who's in for some dives?" he smiled down at her.

"ME!" she shouted and raised her hand, quickly climbing on her dad's shoulders and diving in as her mom was cheering loudly for her.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting when Klaus carried a sleeping Ally on his chest and secured her on the suitable seat for her at the back of the car. After spending nearly the whole day at the beach playing, laughing, gathering seashells and building giant sandcastles it was totally expected for Ally to be worn out now.

With the help of Caroline, they put everything back in the truck and took their seats inside the vehicle to start their travel back. Once the engine was on, Ally stirred on her seat, her tired eyes opening just a little.

"The sky is yellow now." She whispered softly as she took a glimpse from her window.

"Yeah, baby, we're going home. Get some sleep." Caroline turned back and spoke to her softly, covering her more with the light white blanket.

Ally nodded and closed her eyes again. "Best mommy and daddy in the whole wide world." She whispered slowly and then fell asleep.

Klaus' and Caroline's heart clenched at the declaration and they stood there for a minute smiling at each other. It was amazing how such simple words could make them feel so many emotions, so much love. Turning back in front, Caroline closed her hands our Klaus' elbow and rested her head on his shoulder, loving the calmness that enveloped them. With a tender kiss on her still dump locks, Klaus focused on the road and started driving, as the beach was disappearing at the distance.

"It was a great day." Caroline said softly.

"Yeah, it was." Klaus agreed. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"And I love you more." She placed a kiss on his neck and laid her head again on his shoulder, both of them feeling blessed for how their life had actually turned out.

* * *

**So what do you think? Send me your thoughts and your suggestions in a review! They mean the world to me! Thank you for reading, my lovelies! **


End file.
